


Carnival Valentine

by Van_Nasa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Nasa/pseuds/Van_Nasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes Draco to a carnival in Muggle London for their first date on Valentine’s day.<br/>Harry tries to win a giant teddy  bear with red bow for Draco but doesn’t quite manage to get it so Draco has to show Harry who’s boss and presents the teddy bear to Harry instead.<br/>They end up going to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Valentine's Day 2016

Harry was feeling rather happy these days. There was no other way to describe it. Things were going swimmingly at work and he loved his job as an auror. Not to mention Draco Malfoy, ex-death eater, snarky git, his Hogwarts rival and possible date? Malfoy had changed since the war and Harry had made a point to right what was wrong. Namely, he went to find Malfoy, return his wand and make a friend he should have made years ago. Malfoy had been uptight at first, suspicious of Harry’s true intentions, but Harry had managed to thaw out that ice wall and they had lunch together occasionally. More like every Monday. And Harry had grown fond of those lunches because even though he enjoyed Malfoy’s friendship, he rather enjoyed their banter too which didn’t change even as Malfoy became Draco to him. Thank Merlin for that. 

Draco had been pale and thin and stressed looking after the war and now two years later, he was still pale but the sickly pallor had transformed into a confident blonde man who had grown into all his angles.

After the war, Harry had spent a year abroad in America, discovering himself. Mainly, he found that rather cock and balls almost as much as he liked breasts. That is to say, he tended to towards a person with a dick but he didn’t mind a vagina every now and then. And he absolutely found Draco hot. He sometimes had to adjust himself while they were having lunch because the way Draco licked his soup spoon clean was just pure seduction. 

Harry found himself thinking of Draco more often than not and sometimes those thoughts were not even sexual. He liked to imagine having a family and well, Draco was almost always there. It was like sixth year again. Except that Draco wasn’t a death eater anymore. He knew he was talking about Draco again whenever Hermione and Ron sighed which was actually very often. So he rather fancied Draco Malfoy. 

“You should ask him out, Harry.”

“You think so?”

“Mione, he’s a Malfoy.”

“Hush, Ron. Harry can fancy whoever he wants.”

“Thanks, Hermione.”

“It’s almost Valentine’s Day. Why don’t you ask him to be your Valentine?”

“Ron, that’s a lovely idea!”

Ron blushed at his girlfriend’s praise and Harry grinned. It was indeed a good idea. But it was only a Thursday so Harry had to wait till Monday before he would see Draco again. And Valentine’s Day would be that weekend.

Four days later, one drink and one main course later, Harry had yet to ask Draco. He was nervous and the idea of rejection was scary. Every time he opened his mouth to ask, his throat clammed up and he chickens out. Draco was beginning to look at him strangely. 

“Draco?”

“Yes, Potter?” Harry was too nervous that he missed Draco using his surname.

“I was wondering, um, I mean would you, uh-“

“Out with it, Potter.”

“Right, um, would you like to, that is, do you want to go out with me?” 

“Whatever for?”

Oh dear. This was not going according to the conversation he had had with Draco in his head. In his mind, Draco said yes and they rode off into the sunset. He cringed.

“Uh, we could go out on a date?”

“Why?”

Harry was sweating nervously. “Be-because I like you?”

Draco studied him with an inscrutable expression. Harry’s cheeks were on fire and he wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers. 

“Alright.”

Harry straightened. “Really?”

“Yes, Potter.”

He smiled brightly. “Brilliant! I’ll owl you.”

***

Harry had a problem. A incredibly big one that could cost him the love of his life. He absolutely had no clue where he would take Draco on their date. The pub was too common and he really didn’t want to go to one of those fancy French restaurants with overpriced gourmet food and menus he couldn’t understand. Draco probably could read French but it wouldn’t seem very impressive if Harry took him there. They could always go somewhere muggle he supposed, but where? The movies theatre did hold a certain appeal, after all it meant Draco Malfoy and him in a dark room. 

“Why don’t you take him to the carnival, mate?”

“Oh Ron, that’s a brilliant idea!”

Harry considered that as he dunked his chip in vinegar, while Ron smiled proudly at Hermione’s praise. Oh yes, he had never been to a carnival before either. It would be a new experience for them both. Excellent. Time to owl Draco. Knowing Draco, the prat would want to know the dress code more than where they were going. Harry rolled his eyes to himself, smiling fondly.

Dear Draco,  
Dress casual for our date this Saturday. We’ll go somewhere muggle. I hope you don’t mind.  
Harry

There, all done. Harry attached the note to his owl and sent it off. He hoped Draco didn’t mind that they were going somewhere muggle.

Saturday came and after panicking and calling Ginny over to help him pick out something to wear, Harry finally apparated to the Malfoy Manor to pick up Draco. Draco was wearing a maroon sweater paired with dark grey trousers and it made Harry’s mouth go dry. Draco was a fit bloke. 

“Hello, Harry.”

“Hi.”

“Might I ask where we are going?”

“Uh, a carnival.”

“A carnival.”

“Yes. You’ve never been to one, have you?”

“I can’t say I have.” Draco drawled.

“Well, neither have I.” he admitted. Draco eyebrows were lifted. “My aunt and uncle always left me behind when they took my cousin.” He elaborated, wincing at the horrible memories of loneliness and longing. “You don’t mind, do you? I mean, we could go somewhere else if it bothers you.” Harry looked down at his feet, ready to accept that he would not go to that carnival today.

“No, let’s go.”

Harry looked up. Draco had a look of determination on his features. It was rather fetching. “Okay. I’ll side-along us.”

They landed in an alley in London and Harry led Draco to the gates of the carnival that was going on already. Harry couldn’t couldn’t help the growing bubble of excitement in his chest, even though he was a grown man and was supposed to be on a date with another grown man. 

“Come on come on, Draco!” Harry laughed delightedly and grabbed Draco’s hand, pulling him into the crowd of people. They reached a game booth and Harry dug into his pockets for money. “I’m going to win you that teddy bear, Draco.” he said before paying the guy manning the booth. 

Throwing that ball into the jar was a lot harder than it looked without magic and Harry did not quite manage to win that teddy bear for Draco. He was sulking petulantly, much rather like a child. This was not what he had envisioned a carnival to be like.

“Oh Potter, do stop pouting. Let me show you how it’s done.” Draco proceeded to throw the three balls into the jars and haughtily claimed the teddy bear with the red bow as his prize. Harry watched feeling a little embarrassed that Draco managed to win the bear on his first go but smiled shyly when the plushy toy was thrust in his face as Draco’s posh voice proudly told him ‘that’s how it is done’ followed by a ‘come on Potter, let us find something you can actually play’. 

And then Harry spotted a cotton candy stand. 

“Draco! Draco, look, oh can we get some please? I’ve never had any Draco please!” Draco smiled indulgently and let Harry drag him over to the thing that Harry wanted. In his head though, Draco couldn’t bear to deny Harry what his own so-called family had denied him. Besides, Potter was adorable.

“Harry, what is that?”

Harry had half his face buried in the pink cloud of sugar. “Cotton candy. Try it, Draco.” He took his face out of the sugar and pulled some off, pressing it to Draco’s lips, eyes shining in happiness. 

Draco parted his lips and let Harry push the confection into his mouth, never breaking eye contact as his sucked lightly on the tips of Harry’s fingers. He smirked when Harry’s pupils dilated slightly. Harry was like a man-child at times. 

They proceeded to take a ride in the ferris wheel where Harry shyly held Draco’s hand, blushing when Draco laughed and pecked his cheek. They had popcorn and ice cream and went for a stroll in the haunted house. Harry thought if Draco got scared, he might enjoy the sensation of having Draco's body pressed up against his and Draco just thought it would be fun to laugh at anything the muggle got wrong. Their impressions of a mummy was rather realistic though. And then Harry saw the contest. 

“Draco.”

Hopeful eyes.

“Draco.”

Pleading eyes.

“Draco.”

Watery eyes.

Draco acquisced. Harry was a master manipulator and utterly Slytherin. “Fine. But I’m not being carried, Potter. I’m not a bloody girl.”

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded and a tingle of magic washed over him. “Draco, what did you do?”

“Nothing,” Draco said, discreetly tucking his wand back into it’s holder. “Come on, let’s get on with it then.”

“Draco, you put a lightening charm on me didn’t you? That’s cheating, Draco.”

“All fair in love and war.” was all Draco said as he lifted Harry into his arms.

“Draco, there is no war.”

“But there’s love, isn’t there? Besides, we are battling other couples, seems like war to me.”

Harry had been distracted by the word ‘love’. There was this warm pleasant feeling spreading within his chest and he pressed his face into the convenient juncture of neck and shoulder that was just right there. 

“I can feel your blush, Harry.” Harry blushed harder and stuck his tongue out, tasting that pale pale skin of Draco’s. Draco shuddered. “Later.” he said. It was a promise. They won that contest easily with the lightening charm and Harry celebrated their victory by pulling Draco into a nearby pub for a drink.

“Come on, Draco. What do you want?”

“I’ve never been to a muggle pub, Harry.”

“Alright, you can ask the bartender what’s good.”

Draco nodded sagely and leaned on the bar, smiling at the bartender. “What would you recommend?”

“Sex on the beach.”

Draco looks so affronted and scandalised that Harry can’t help snorting and bursting out in giggles. “Excuse me?”

“Sex on the beach is excellent.”

“Harry, this man is being extremely rude. I will not stand for this. Let’s go elsewhere, Potter. Come.” Harry was still laughing as he followed Draco out of the pub. “What are you laughing at, Potter?”

Harry snorted harder. Draco looked rather put out at being laughed at. Harry sobered. “Sorry.” he grinned sheepishly. “Sex on the beach is a drink.”

“It is? Why on earth would anyone call a drink that? Muggles are so weird.”

Harry smiled and kissed Draco’s cheek, holding his hand as they walked by the street. “Mmhm.”

 

“So that…man wasn’t asking me to have literal sex on the beach?”

“Hm, no I don’t think so, Draco.” Harry said, switching from handholding to wrapping an arm around Draco’s waist and breathing in his expensive cologne.

“Oh. Potter are you sniffing me?” Draco asked with an incredulous look.

“No?” Harry mumbled, before pressing his nose into the soft cashmere of Draco’s sweater. “Not at all. You smell nice.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “You are high. And to think I was going to ask if you wanted to have sex on the beach.”

Harry blinked. “Come again?”

“Sex on the beach, Potter. Do keep up.”

Harry blinked some more. “Right. Uh, the man did recommend it I guess.”

“Said it was excellent if I recall.”

“Yes, uh so beach?”

“I’ll side-along.”

They apparated to a beach and Harry pounced onto Draco. Draco laughed and caught him around the waist. It was a joyous carefree laugh and it made Harry’s heart clench with love. Yeah, Harry was in love with Draco and he was okay with it. Brilliant, in fact. 

They tumbled down onto the sand and Harry found himself rolled over until Draco was on top of him. Draco had this soft smile that made Harry grin back. 

“Hello, Potter.”

“Malfoy.”

The meeting of lips and tongue was inevitable really, with Draco looking so perfect in the light of the moon and stars. Barely visible but Harry didn’t care. Draco was perfect. He kissed with all he had, expressing the want and need for Draco through the bruising press of lips and invasive tongues that forced their way into another mouth. Harry could do this forever. The heat of Draco’s body pressing his into the sand was making him shiver in anticipation. 

“Draco,” he gasped. “Please.” A whispered plea was all it took and suddenly his clothes were vanished. He winced at the sensation of cold sand on his bottom. 

“Sorry,” Draco whispered, shedding his own clothes quickly and carefully placing them at the side.

“How come you get to vanish my clothes?”

“You don’t need them. I’ll buy you new ones. Now hush.”

Harry quieted then gasped when he felt a cold, slippery finger probe his entrance. “Draco.”

“I’ve got you,” he murmured. And the finger pressed in. “Relax.”

Harry shivered in the cool sea breeze and keened when the finger sank into his tight heat. “Draco,” Harry whimpered, instinctively clenching his inner muscles. “Draco, I’ve never-“

The finger disappeared. Harry felt the loss. “Not even with the Weaslette?”

Harry turned even redder than he already was. “I haven’t taken it up, you know, that way before, I mean.”

“Ah, okay. Let me show you how real men do it.”

The laugh bubbled out before he could stop himself. “Take me. Show me how real men do it then.”

“My pleasure.” And the finger was back, more insistent and forceful this time. Harry relished the burn in his arse. He saw stars. 

“Again.”

Draco smirked. “Like this?”

And Harry cried out, barely registering the burn of the second finger stretching him. Oh, it was so good. Just the right amount of pressure, his throat worked, gasps and whines escaping into the night.

“Draco,” he managed to gasped out in between whimpers. “Draco, now Draco.”

Draco complied wordlessly, too overwhelmed to say anything. His past lovers had never been as responsive as Harry, had never been as perfect as Harry was to him, had never and would never be Harry. He positioned himself, slowly increasing in pressure until the head popped in and then he stopped. 

It was hard not to just abandon all care and pound the warm, tight heat but Draco cared more for Harry than for himself and that was saying something since he never cared about anyone but himself and his loved ones until now. Harry was part of that circle now, he realised. He stroked Harry’s sides, willing himself to stay still until the beauty beneath him was ready to take what he had to give. 

“Draco,” Harry whispered, and Draco kissed him. A distraction from the burn of that breathtaking intrusion. 

“Harry,” he breathed.

And he rocked, deep into Harry. The raven haired man had his legs spread wider instinctively, head thrown back, exposing a rather slender pale throat. A litany of keens and whimpers poured from Harry’s open mouth and Draco held on to his hips so tightly that they were sure to bruise. 

Draco refused to come before Harry did, so he grasped onto Harry’s already leaking cock and tugged. One stroke. Harry’s cum splashed onto their sweaty torsos and Harry was silent for the first time that night, mouth open in a silent scream with no sound escaping. Draco let go. He let himself finally fall over the edge to join Harry. Together. And they lay entwined, all sweaty and panting on the sand, the sea breeze making them shiver and press tighter together. 

When Harry finally caught his breath, he giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Draco asked amusedly.

“We had sex on the beach.”

“I believe it was recommended.”

Harry giggled. He was feeling rather joyful. “I’d recommend it too.”

Draco’s features darkened. “No. You won’t. This is exclusive, is it not?”

Harry froze, he hoped to Merlin he didn’t spoil this. “You want exclusive?”

Draco frowned. “I-“

“I mean, if you don’t want it, it’s fine. I won’t insist, I mean.” Harry felt like he’d bollocksed it up. 

“No. I mean, yes, I want us to be exclusive.” Draco took a deep breath. “I wouldn’t have agreed to come if I thought it was just a one off.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Harry dragged him down for more snogging. “No one off. Very exclusive.” 

“Alright. Now, I need a bath.”

“Wait,one more kiss?” Harry batted his eyelashes hopefully.

Draco rolled his eyes but complied. “Insatiable. Let’s go.” He gathered his clothes and held out an arm. “Coming, Potter?”

Harry grinned. “Oh definitely.” 

Draco snorted. “I know what you did there and that was lame.”

***

The teddy bear with the red bow sat in the crib beside a sleeping baby with a swatch of blonde hair. It’s glass eyes glinted in the light that was cast over the crib when the nursery door opened. A black haired man, complete opposite to the baby’s, stuck his head in to check on the slumbering infant. 

“He’s asleep, Draco.”

“Good. Because it’s our bedtime now.” 

“That’s code for sex, right? Because Scorpius is sleeping and this is one of the only times we can get time for that.”

Draco rolled his eyes, smiling in amusement and content. “Somethings never change, Harry. Let’s go. Who knows when he’ll wake.”

THE END


End file.
